


Feed the Light

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Episodes, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. All they had to do was stand together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed the Light

Serenity lied on her bed, waiting for sleep to come.

But she was wide awake and painfully aware of the chaos that was happening. She couldn’t stop thinking about the things she encountered, in the Virtual World, now back in Battle City, worrying about Joey, Mai, and the rest of her friends, and how she always made the wrong choices.

_Oh, if only this happened, if she hadn’t done this, if she hadn’t been so weak_ … phrases she thought of countless times every day, imagining the alternatives of the life she was leading.

It was not a life for her, always alone, living every day the same way, after all of this was to be over.

But even so she closed her eyes, sleep just wouldn’t come.

“I guess it’ll be a while until you can get a good night’s sleep, huh?”

Serenity didn’t even flinch.

“I guess so,” she answered and opened her eyes, watching how Téa approached her and sat on her bed.

Her heart sunk when she saw the concerned look in her friend’s cerulean eyes.

“But I can help you to try to rest easy. It’s up to you.”

“Téa,” Serenity breathed and sat up, a tear running down her cheek. “Will all of this be over soon?”

“I hope so.” Though the words were hard to hear, with things being so uncertain, there was a tinge of hope in the brunette’s voice.

Serenity nodded. “Then I will believe that things will be all right. Thanks, Téa. ” she replied softly and held out her hand.

Téa took the other girl’s hand, helping her get up, and put a hand on her shoulder when they faced each other.

“Everything’s’ going to be okay. I promise,” Téa assured, kissed Serenity softly on the lips and led her out of the darkness of the room.

All they had to do was stand together, and feed the light.


End file.
